


Рождество

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Background Het, Flashbacks, Multi, Polyamory, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Иногда Слэйду приходилось действовать наугад.





	Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Archie_Wynne <3  
> для fandom DC 2017

— Считаешь, что из нее выйдет отличное рождественское украшение? У тебя отвратительное чувство вкуса.

Слэйд поднял голову, чтобы чуть повернуться и бросить на Билла взгляд через плечо.

— Просто на заметку, — Билл поставил кружку дымившегося кофе на стол, смяв угол разложенной карты Курака, — это ваше первое совместное Рождество. Тебя и твоей, напоминаю, жены. Возможно, тебе стоило бы отложить планы по потере своей головы в очередной горячей точке ненадолго. И закончить сначала с украшением проклятой гостиной. Ты прокрастинируешь третий час.

— Наше, Билли.

— Фактически, я по-прежнему считаю, что я тут лишний, — Билл пожал плечами и, вытащив карандаш из-под горой сваленной зелено-красной мишуры, обвел одно из зданий на северной окраине Аль Кувайта. — Заброшенный склад, месяцев семь назад они превратили его в базу. Третий пункт будет здесь. Остальное завтра. Сейчас — елка, Слэйд.

— Чушь.

— Не думаю, что…

Слэйд не дал ему договорить. Ухватил за воротник, притянул совсем вплотную и поцеловал. Билл не ответил, конечно. Только промедлил две непозволительно долгие секунды и коротко, может, и правда случайно, провел ладонью по плечу Слэйда, прежде чем его оттолкнуть.

— Ты рехнулся.

— Ты влез под омелу, — ни капли лжи, на самом деле. Повесить нелепый пучок зелени практически над столом и установить ель, слегка присыпав ковер свежей хвоей — единственное, что он успел сделать за прошедшее время.

Несколько процентов вероятности на то, что это все ошибка. Свести поцелуй к глупой шутке про английские традиции и забыть. Вроде того. Сделать вид, что это было не более чем. Потому что поверить сможет только идиот, а идиотом Билл не был, хуже того, Билл был до зубного скрежета проницательным и видел Слэйда насквозь. Во всем ли.

Билл не стал ничего отрицать, а если и злился — не показал.

— Вынужден тебе напомнить, заметь, второй раз за вечер, что ты женат. Болван, — устало и, кажется, почти раздосадовано.

— Адди в курсе, — Слэйд сделал слишком короткую паузу, чтобы Билл успел отреагировать, и упредил невысказанный вопрос. — Сказала, что мне придется делиться. И что новая кровать достаточно широкая, чтобы вместить троих.

Молчание длилось не больше еще трех секунд.

— Можешь спросить ее сам.

— Вы оба рехнулись.

— О, оставь это, майор.

Это не должно быть так просто, такие вещи не бывают простыми, но Слэйд был чертовым читером: ему всегда ненормально везло.

В этот раз Билл целовал его сам. Долго, с лихвой компенсируя этим прошлую неудачную попытку, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, стиснув и оттягивая пряди почти до боли. Не то чтобы Слэйд ожидал именно этого, но. Так тоже было неплохо.

***

Места в кровати для троих действительно оказалось вполне достаточно.


End file.
